PBA 022b
7:26:31 PM Holly: Lira and Val head up to the Observation Deck. I forget what it's looking out onto at the moment, though. 7:26:54 PM Murk: ((It's just the void again.)) 7:27:00 PM | Edited 7:27:08 PM Lira: Lira , gesturing to the glass. "Pretty cool view, huh?" 7:28:02 PM Holly: Val peers out. "... wow, that *is* pretty impressive." 7:28:18 PM Lira: Lira grins. "Told you." 7:28:23 PM *** Holly added Nilani *** 7:29:06 PM Holly: Val: So we're... where are we? 7:29:41 PM Lira: In the void. ((Should I do a K: Planes check?)) 7:30:34 PM Holly: Nah, you're good. 7:31:13 PM Holly: Val: Well, it's beautiful. 7:31:20 PM Holly: He stares out at it, wide-eyed. 7:31:31 PM | Edited 7:31:40 PM Nilani: Nilani walks up the stairs. She finds a spot opposite the stairwell and sits on the floor, with her back against the wall, and silently stares into the void. 7:32:47 PM | Edited 7:32:54 PM Lira: Lira waves hi at Nilani and silently looks out the void herself. "By the way, I don't know if you were warned, but when the ship jumps to another plane, there's a chance you'll have... a sort of waking nightmare. It... may be quite extreneous." 7:33:38 PM | Edited 7:34:01 PM Nilani: Nilani waves back at Lira and resumes watching whatever's out there, which seems to be a great deal of nothing. 7:34:18 PM Holly: Val: Strenuous how? 7:34:25 PM Holly: Val waves at Nilani too. 7:34:52 PM Nilani: Nilani also waves at Val. 7:35:24 PM Lira: ....For me, it was... every possibility of a terrible memory, seeing them.... in every horrible way.... 7:36:46 PM Lira: It is difficult to explain. 7:36:54 PM Holly: Val: Exes? 7:37:04 PM Lira: Ex... what? 7:37:13 PM Holly: Val: Boyfriends. Or girlfriends. 7:37:33 PM Lira: No.... I... I never 7:37:52 PM Lira: Well... you see, I was... patrol. We couldn't. 7:38:30 PM Holly: Val eyes her doubtfully. 7:38:44 PM Holly: Val: That sounds pretty odd. How would they know? 7:39:02 PM Lira: Lira shrugs. "Maybe it was just my supervisor. I may never know." 7:40:45 PM Holly: Val: Still strange. 7:41:14 PM Lira: Lira grins. "Pretty sure strange is a matter of perspective." 7:42:54 PM Holly: Val: You're what, a hundred and thirty? A hundred and twenty at least? Assuming you *are* a fullblooded elf. 7:43:52 PM Lira: ....Something like a hundred and thirty, yes. Also keep in mind that your flavor of flirting would never have been tolerated... 7:45:07 PM Holly: Val: Yeah, you people like your severed reproductive organs better. 7:45:16 PM Holly: Val: ... does that work with animals too, or is it just plants? 7:45:27 PM Lira: Just plants. 7:46:20 PM Holly: Val: Good. Otherwise it would be pretty messy. 7:46:45 PM Lira: Lira nods. "Something else you might consider is something for her to eat. No poison." 7:47:15 PM Holly: Val: ... what's the point without poison? 7:47:46 PM Lira: The taste, or the gesture. Or sometimes, just so that they can subsist on it. 7:48:35 PM Holly: Val: There's no excitement in that. 7:49:05 PM Lira: Lira sighs. "Was the giant animal with a horn exciting to you?" 7:49:18 PM Holly: Val: Not like *that*. 7:49:34 PM Lira: ...I do not understand how that is different. 7:49:47 PM Lira: Poison will kill just as surely. 7:49:56 PM Holly: Val: I'm not into *animals.* That's creepy. 7:50:11 PM Lira: ....Oh. 7:50:39 PM | Edited 7:50:48 PM Nilani: Not all poison is made to kill. Remember the drider? 7:51:13 PM Lira: That's true, I suppose. I do wonder just what the drider was trying to accomplish. 7:51:47 PM Holly: Val: You had a drider here? 7:51:54 PM Nilani: Had. 7:53:04 PM Lira: Yep. 7:53:49 PM Holly: Val: What'd he say? 7:54:43 PM | Edited 7:55:20 PM Nilani: Nothing. He was fond of shooting at people from dark corners, and misleading people with disturbing illusions, though. 7:55:56 PM Holly: Val: Oh. In a bad way, I'm assuming. 7:56:08 PM Lira: Yes. Is not all violence... bad? 8:00:01 PM Holly: Val: ... uh, no. 8:00:38 PM Lira: ....So nonlethal violence is okay? 8:03:22 PM Holly: Val: Well, it depends on the situation, really. 8:03:33 PM Lira: Lira nods. 8:03:41 PM Holly: Val: Sometimes it can be a come-on; sometimes it's just sticking up for yourself against your family or a political body. 8:04:51 PM Lira: Lira frowns. "I detest political violence." 8:06:27 PM Holly: Val: Well, sometimes you can't let them tell you what to do. Or they'll arrange your spouse for you along with all the rest of your life. 8:06:37 PM Lira: ....They do? 8:06:51 PM Holly: Val: Of course they do. If you're part of a First Family, anyway. 8:07:23 PM Lira: ....Well, good thing you got out of that, then. 8:09:27 PM Holly: Val: Very much so. 8:10:09 PM Lira: Hm, this reminds me. Nation, we haven't heard anything from you... are you alright? 8:10:25 PM Holly: ... there's no answer. 8:10:34 PM Lira: Lira is clearly alarmed! 8:11:00 PM Lira: Lira rushes back to where the group used to be! 8:12:29 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and follows her. 8:28:36 PM Lira: ((Do we make it okay?)) 8:28:52 PM Holly: Yep, show up any time.